


Drugs or me

by Duckyfucky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a junkie, And Magnus helps, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drug Addiction, Izzy and Jace are worried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyfucky/pseuds/Duckyfucky
Summary: Magnus Bane is a volunteer at his local hospital, helping downworlders recover from their drug addiction. He keeps it simple- find somebody, take them in, help them as best as you can, throw them out. But when he meets Alec Lightwood- A shadowhunter, for that matter- things start going a little differently than before.





	Drugs or me

It was actually Cat's idea. She told Magnus how they could use another helping hand at the hospital, and of course, Magnus agreed to help out. His role was actually easy, so to speak. His job was to find and help downwolders with drug problems. When he found someone, he'd take care of them for a few weeks. Most of the time, he'd bring them back to his apartment and help them. Even tho that wasn't nearly as much time it was needed to kick a drug addiction, but at least the start could be made. There have been many successful cases, and some not so successful. But Magnus loved his "job," because it gave him a purpose.

So, one Friday night he ventured out to a nearby club. This is where he found most of his patients, actually. He nodded at the owner as he passed him, and told him he's at work today. The owner, Mark, was actually a cool guy and had expressed his thanks to Magnus many times. Said it kept the club clean and all that, and because of that, he allowed Magnus to come and go whenever he wanted, free of charge. Mark looked at him for a few seconds and then pulled him aside. He only did it when there was someone really specific he knew needed Magnus' help.

"What's up?" Magnus asked as soon they were away from all the loud music and people.

"Yeah, hey, haven't seen you in a few months," Mark said keeping his voice low, "there is somebody we really think you should help. His name is Alec Lightw-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Magnus cut in.

"Alec Lightwood? Like Alec Lightwood, the son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood? As in a Shadowhunter?" He was basically yelling now. Alexander Lightwood was supposed to be the next head of the New York Institute. He was one of the best soldiers they had, and they talked about him with pride.

"Yes, the same Alec Lightwood. He came in like, three or four months ago, and at the beginning, I just assumed he was on a mission. But the more he came, the more I started suspecting something. And then I saw it one day. He injected some heroin right into his veins." Magnus knew that heroin had different symptoms on downworlders than it did on mundanes but on shadowhunters? He really didn't know.

"Please help him, his parents have called me asking about him, but I tell them that I really don't know where he is every time."

Magnus considered it for a moment. Can he really help a shadowhunter, a Lightwood for that matter? Is he ready to accept that Alec might hate downworlders just like his parents and make Magnus feel bad? Can he? He sighed. His mind is yelling at him to stop, to reconsider. But he has already decided. He nodded his head, and Mark hugged him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Trust me." He whispered in his ears. "He should be in the blue room, go see if you can find him," he told Magnus before turning around and leaving. Oh well. Magnus took a few minutes before starting to walk towards the back of the club. He could see the blue room immediately, mostly because it was bigger and louder than the others. He walked in, and he knew exactly which one was Alec. He was sitting in the middle of the room, eyes half closed, clothes dirty and slightly baggy, and of course there was a blunt between his teeth. There were two vampires on either side of him, licking his arms and growling. Magnus walked up to Alec immediately, wanting to take him away from there as soon as possible. He cleared his throat making Alec look at him. He could see the haziness in his eyes as he looked at him questionably.

"Hey. Alec Lightwood, right?" He really didn't need to ask that, but it was a nice way to start a conversation.

"Maybe," Alec slurred, dragging out the y.

"Okay, good to hear. Now get up and let's go." Magnus told him. There really wasn't an easy way to do this, usually, he just told them to come and luckily they usually did, quietly and without any questions.

But of course, this was Alec Lightwood he was talking to.

"And why would I want to go anywhere with you, warlock?" He didn't say the last part accusingly, but it still made Magnus flinch.

"Because you have a problem and I'm going to help you."

Alec looked at him for a few moments before starting to laugh loudly.

"And you caused me to have that problem! So fine, let's go," He declared loudly and almost fell over when he stood up.

"Wha-" and then it hit Magnus. Alec thought he was going to have sex with him. He thought the problem was in his pants, not about the drugs. Well, if that's the only way he could convince Alec to come with him then sure, let's pretend he's about to have sex with him. He took hold of Alec's arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving the vampires hissing at him for taking away their dinner. He made sure that Alec was strong enough to stand on his own before starting to open up a portal.

"You know, you are really hot," he heard Alec say. "So are we going to my place or...?"

Magnus sighed and finished the portal. He turned around and grabbed Alec's arm.

"My place, of course. Now come."

Alec just nodded silently, stumbling forwards before falling into the portal, Magnus right beside him.


End file.
